Islingr
by Nesty.7
Summary: This story begins when Eragon and Brom are fleeing from Dras Leona. There are things that are the same as Inheritance Cycle, but also things that have changed or are different. This is a story of darkness and light. ExA
1. Chapter 1

**Islingr**

Good and evil. Their fates are inexplicably entwined. One can never defeat the other. All there are is battles. Constant battles over time, between good and evil. Fate and Time are the masters of both. The passing of Time does not affect the battle, only who fights, who leads and who wins. Fate is the master of the battle. Good and evil. Neither can ever win the war.

For many years now, peace from this battle has rested over Alagaesia. The peace of battles not being fought. One has triumphed over the other. Peace means that one has won the last battle, and the other is preparing for the next. The evil have ruled the lands for a century. The old Order of Riders fell one hundred years ago. One of their own betrayed them. That one lead others, strong of body, weak of mind were they. But not he. Strong of body, strong of mind and a taste for blood and revenge. One who had been driven to madness with loss. His own mighty beast had fallen and with it his sanity. Though he may take the resemblance of sanity, he is one who has had a half of himself die. The good in him was gone with his dragon.

Another could not replace this, as much as the man tried. A black dragon was brought into the world using dark arts, kill or be killed the motto of his existence. So he killed his brethren and waded through a sea of corpses with the wrong Rider on his back. The man himself was not healed, but more powerful. With thirteen allies he downed the ancient order and any resistance the races of Alagaesia could give them. The Black King's reign had begun.

Few survived who remember the days of battle, roars of pain and rage from mighty beasts of the sky, the infernos of fire launched at another, screams of the dying and the flowing of blood. All of time cannot make those who remember forget. Many died in those days of battle. Evil had triumphed over good. Secrets died, knowledge died and so good was banished from the lands of Alagaesia, until now. The time of peace has run out.

Evil seeks to create a new, twisted Order of the ones the once were. He had three eggs. None had hatched for a century, lying still in their shells, defying the Black King. But one was stolen fifteen years ago and has been ferried across the land since that time, waiting for its Rider. An ambush laid, loyal soldiers killed and an ally captured. This was where the fight really began.

Transported across Alagaesia through the arts of magic, the last free dragon of Alagaesia appeared before her Rider, Eragon Son of None. Hatching in several short days, the pair of unlikely heroes were threatened by the appearance of the Black Kings servants, the Ra'zac. Killing for information coming naturally to these foul beasts, murder was done and the last free Riders had their prey. With an unusual teacher, a journey was undertaken to kill these Ra'zac, not realizing that the hunters had become the hunted.

The last true Rider was in peril, one that follows the teachings of those of old. The good. His future told, death and betrayal were imminent. His choices would affect the mighty lands future and the lives of millions. His death was not to be in the present. Fate has taken a hand. Time has chosen to run out. The next battle has already commenced.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, its really appreciated. Disclaimer is CP owns Inheritance Cycle, I'm just introducing some of my own ideas to this story. I can't promise anything regular around updates, juggling this around school and family could be difficult, but will update whenever possible. Read and enjoy (hopefully)**

Chapter 1 Escape

"Du grind huildr, " he yelled, the gates of Dras Leona coming to a jarring halt.

The horses hooves clattered over the cobbled streets as he and Brom emerged from Dras Leona, leaving the sounds of disarray far behind. Eragon quickly released the magic before swaying in the saddle, the world going dark around him, blood pounding in his ears. _Is this what Brom meant about not using too much energy ?_ he thought sarcastically, remembering the many lectures that Brom had given him before a resounding bellow echoed in his mind.

 _Eragon_ yelled Saphira mentally, causing the horses to flinch and break stride. He lurched awkwardly to the left in his saddle glancing up as he did so, a huge blue object blotting out the sun, light reflecting in crazy sapphire patterns off her scales. Saphira had arrived.

 _Are you alright?_ she questioned him with concern.

Brom also looked at him with worry, but was distracted before he could say anything by the fearsome appearance of Saphira as she landed, her tail lashing across the ground in frustration, her fangs glistening in the sunlight, appearing very white to his tired eyes. He caught himself before he drifted off any further, turning his attention to a very annoyed Saphira.

 _Every time I leave you alone, disaster strikes_ she accused Eragon while pinning him with a look.

He blinked sleepily at her, feeling guilty at their separation, but too exhausted to answer and her expression softened ever so slightly, before Brom interrupted chuckling

"As nice as this reunion is, now really isn't the time" he said, eyes burning under his shaggy eyebrows. Saphira glared at him in annoyance, her feelings seeping through their link to Eragon. Smiling slightly, he turned to Brom who was speaking

"Go, ride Saphira, it doesn't matter now if you are seen, the whole of the King's army will be on the look out for us anyway, speed and distance are of the essence now." With this, Brom rode off quickly on Snowfire, leading Cadoc behind him. Pacified for now, Saphira shuffled her wings before turning to him, allowing him easier access to the scrambled quickly up her side, avoiding her neck spikes before settling into the saddle.

 _I'm sorry Saphira, I wish we never had to be separated, but it was necessary here and in Teirm, but we may have to do it again, whether we like it or not."_ he sent across their link to the partner of his heart and mind, a rush of warm feelings accompanying his words, hoping to make her feel better. The only time she ever felt like this was when she was being protective he thought with a slight chuckle and a wry glance downwards.

 _I know little one, but I'm tired of waiting behind and hiding, a dragon is not meant to cower in the bushes, in fear of her enemies. I should be fighting alongside you against the two-legs and the Ra'zac._

 _Soon, Saphira, soon we will be able to fight together and then our enemies will cower in fear_

 _Soon then_ she growled before falling silent. He looked around him string at the white clouds around him, his gaze travelling over the horizon and the distant outline of Leona Lake and even fainter, Dras Leona and Helgrind. _Damn the Ra'zac_ he thought, recalling the events of earlier that day. Just thinking of what had transpired filled him with anger, his quest for revenge had been thwarted and by a handful of Imperial soldiers. _If it was just the_ Ra'zac _I would have stayed and fought, but not the soldiers too._

 _You were lucky to escape with your lives, both of you_ cautioned Saphira softly. _The Ra'zac are very dangerous enemies and I dread to think of what their mounted steeds are like. No good creature would bear to carry them; only twisted servants of Galbatorix would do so._

He agreed with her but his frustration didn't entirely leave him. Instead he turned his attention towards the lone figure below and slightly to the left of them. Brom was riding hard, long hair whipping behind him and beard flying over his shoulder. They were approaching a small wooded hill and the horses began the ascent even as he watched. Brom looked up and waved, not bothering to contact him with his mind and Eragon did likewise. There was nothing to say.

As time passed he slowly slumped forwards in the saddle, still trying to scout for Brom, but he was just too tired after the magic that morning. _I must become stronger to even complete the simple necessary tasks using magic. At the moment I am just a liability and a distraction to Saphira. Just opening a gate leaves me nearly unconscious._

 _That is not entirely true Eragon_ Saphira replied determinedly in his mind _yes you may not be able to accomplish a lot with magic, but_ _without you I am nothing, just the same as you are without me. But together we are strong. Besides, your swordsmanship is excellent and we are still training. Now sleep little one, I will watch over Brom, you regain your strength and put these thoughts behind you. You are not weak!_

 _Thank you Saphira_ he said slowly, before resting his head on the saddle, closing his eyes as sleep took him.

 _..._

 _All he could see was darkness, but he heard footsteps echoing around him. Suddenly a bright light appeared from a doorway and a body was thrown into the cell where he stood, now realising where he was. A woman lay unconscious on the floor, clothed in rags; all he could see was dark hair covering her face. The door was then slammed shut and he was thrown into darkness again._

...

He woke with a start, heart pounding and sweating slightly despite the cold. Many hours had passed and it was becoming colder as the afternoon went on. He thought of the woman in the cell, worrying for her, as it was obvious her condition was becoming worse. _Something must be done to help her_ he thought. Saphira acknowledged his awakening with a rush of warm feelings and feeling happier he showed her the memory.

 _Saphira?_

 _Yes little one?_

 _I'm worried for that woman, I don't know her and I've never met her, but I feel a strange connection to her. Its as if we are similar in some way._

 _No little one, that feeling is not from you, it is me; I am familiar with her presence. It is as if she is someone I have known but forgotten. Our link passes this feeling on to you._

 _But that doesn't make any sense, if you knew her, I would as well and I've never seen her before in my life. I've been with you since you hatched, this is very strange that you would know her and I would not._

 _I know little one, it is not something I can explain, but I have been in her presence before._

Pondering these strange feelings of Saphira's, he failed to notice the lateness of the hour until Saphira showed him an image of the setting sun through her eyes.

 _Lets scout ahead and find a campsite for the night_ he suggested, sitting up straighter and feeling much better as his energy returned to him after his sleep. Saphira folded her wings to her side and dived down into the shadowing landscape, roaring in excitement as she did so, her sudden action causing him to cling on tight to the neck spike in front of him. Fear and adrenalin rushed through him as she dove downwards, forests and hills spinning in front of his eyes as she spun, only opening her wings at the last possible moment before they splattered on the ground.

 _Saphira!_ He cried indignantly, _don't do that to me_

 _Relax little one, I would never let us crash_

 _Hmph,_ he said grumpily, heart rate only starting to settle as Saphira glided down into a small clearing and alighted in a cloud of dust and dried leaves.

 _Can you tell Brom where we are_ he asked, before jumping down and stretching his legs, moaning as the stiff muscles started to work again. Saphira acquiesced and he had started a small fire by the time Brom clattered into the clearing upon Snowfire.

 _Should I tell Brom about my dream?_ He asked Saphira

 _No little one let it wait until tomorrow when you can ride Cadoc and speak to Brom about his plans for what we do now. We don't know what to do anymore, the failure with the Ra'zac means we are lost. Hopefully Brom has a plan now, he is your teacher after all._

 _Untill tomorrow then_ he said in his mind, slightly surprised at Saphira's words about their future. _But then, she is right, I have failed Garrow and don't know what to do know_ feeling ashamed and disappointed in himself, but realising that wasn't what Saphira had meant.

He watched as Brom picketed and unsaddled the horses for the night, before coming to settle down near the fire. Eragon leaned back against Saphira's warm scales and closed his eyes, before starting as Brom spoke after several minutes of comfortable silence

"We should have watches tonight, the Ra'zac are more powerful at night and there is no doubt they will want their prize back. We must stay vigilant if we are to stay out of their grasp." With that he stood and looked around before adding

"Saphira must hunt tomorrow to keep up her strength, you too need food after that magic today." Eragon's stomach growled at the mention of food, but he merely lay back further and tried to put the knowing hunger pangs out of his mind. Unbidden, images of meat and hot soup came to his mind before he pushed them down with a snort of frustration. Saphira hummed in amusement before a strange scraping sound disturbed the quiet and all three froze. Eragon had his hand on his bow, Brom's hand was on his sword. A twanging sound, followed by a cry of pain from Brom dispelled the silence of the night.

"Brom" yelled Eragon, rushing over to his friend, straight into the second arrow which pierced his side. A roar of pain and anger from Saphira was all he heard before everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys, sorry it took so long to update. Standard disclaimer: CP owns Inheritance Cycle. Read and Review**

Chapter 2 Capture

A throbbing pain coursing through his body was the first thing he noticed as he slowly awoke. He shifted ever so slightly and tremendous pain lanced through his side, a strange obstruction preventing him from shifting his muscles. A hole. _The arrow._ He groaned quietly to himself and tried to open his eyes.

 _Saphira?_ He thought in his mind, but there was no response, his mind hazy and vague. He could still felt her presence, enough to know that she was alive, but nothing more. Feeling confused, his memory failing him he opened his eyes slowly, seeing only the night sky. Then suddenly he remembered.

"Brom" he grunted through a piece of cloth in his mouth, trying to sit up, but finding himself restrained, hands tied behind his back. This caused a fresh wave of pain that sent black spots spinning across his eyes, the heavy blackness threatening once more, but he fought it. _No, not again_ thought Eragon desperately _I must stay awake._

"Well, well, it ssseemsss our friend hasss woken, the drug mussst be wearing off," a sinister hissing voice rasped close by to where he was lying. Panic shot through him as the Ra'zac spoke, a foul stench of rotting meat hitting his nostrils at the same time. Something large growled nearby and there was the clanking of heavy chains. The arrow wound still throbbing, he rolled onto his other side, enabling him to see the campsite proper. Saphira lay across the fire from him, chained and muzzled with several large gashes on her face and back. _How did they capture her?_ Dismayed and angry to see Saphira in such a way, Eragon grunted angrily into his gag and pulled against his bindings, determined to break free.

"None of that, foolisssh young Rider," a new voice hissed, the second Ra'zac now speaking. As it did so, both Ra'zac came into view, walking slowly around to stand in front of him. This was the first time he was able to clearly study them, without being able to run. Both were hunched over at the shoulders and their legs seemed to bend in strange ways. But the most frightening thing was the tip of a large beak protruding from their cloaks. _What kind of beasts are they? How can they even speak like that?_ He thought horrified. Trying to prevent himself from making an unintentional sound he drew back in open horror. The Ra'zac both hissed in amusement before one of them said

"Mossst people ssstart ssscreaming when they ssee usss properly, you would be no different, but we musst ssave that for another time" it cackled before cocking its head and looking to Eragon's left. _What do they look like without their cloaks_ he wondered, not really wanting to know. He turned his attention to their gaze but he couldn't see what was over there and the arrow wound prevented him from rolling over. Grinding his teeth in frustration, feeling powerless he lay there listening. A low moan came from behind him and his heart leapt. _Brom is alive!_ The Ra'zac merely hissed and looked away, approaching the saddlebags and Zar'roc in its sheath. Saphira growled and smoke started coming out of her nostrils, obviously displeased at their intrusion.

"Quiet, large friend, or perhapsss the larger onesss will come back," one of the Ra'zac said. Saphira immediately froze and lay still, defiance gone. _What could scare Saphira so badly that she obeys their every command_ he thought, not really wanting the answer to this question either. _Probably whatever gave her those cuts._ Fear, anger and frustration dominating his mind he thought desperately. _We must escape we have to. Saphira is the last female dragon and we have to join the Varden to see Galbatorix gone from his throne. But these Ra'zac are terrible foes_ he thought, his frustration building. The taller Ra'zac picked up Zar'roc and turned it over, looking at the rune on the hilt. It screeched and the other quickly approached, before they both turned to where he thought Brom was lying, stalking over silently to his prone form.

"Our masster will be very pleassed to finally have you, mad one," hissed one of the Ra'zac before throwing down the sword and following its companion back towards the fire. _What is it between Zar'roc, Brom and Galbatorix?"_ Eragon wondered. Before he could think any more on the matter, the sound of wing beats filled the night air. Two huge thumps heralded the arrival of two massive beasts and Eragon flinched as the two beasts walked into view. They were beasts from hell; creatures of nightmares come to life. Large wings and a tough leathery hide made up the body of the beasts, black bulbous eyes and grotesque beaks on small heads and four legs tapering down to razor sharp claws on their feet. _The flying steeds_ thought Eragon with dismay and revulsion as the stench of rotting meat hit him, stronger than ever. One of the beasts chattered angrily and a Ra'zac spoke

"No, thesse onesss are not to be eaten, masster wantss the young rider alive." It paused thinking for a moment before "But perhapsss thisss one won't be misssed, he hass caussed enough trouble," it said, gesturing to Brom as it did so. Terror coursed through Eragon as he realised what they were going to do. _They're going to eat him alive!_

Saphira struggled against her chains and roared into her muzzle in rage. He struggled wildly against his bonds, ignoring the stabbing pain in his side. Undeterred, the Ra'zac and their steeds slowly approached Brom's limp form, ghoulishly hissing and chattering as they did so. _They are preparing to eat._ He was powerless, chained to the ground and drugged, unable to use the ancient language.

"Goodbye mad one," a Ra'zac hissed and prepared to peck.

Suddenly an arrow came flashing down out of the night and struck one of the steed's flanks, bouncing off the tough skin. It screeched in anger at the intrusion to its meal before a second arrow struck it in the eye and it dropped to the ground, dead. _One bowman_ thought Eragon in wild hope _at that reload speed it can only be one. But a master marksman they must be, to be so accurate at night. Hold on Brom._ The other steed screeched in rage and the Ra'zac chattered angrily, turning from side to side looking for more arrows. A third arrow came hissing down and hit a Ra'zac in the back. It chattered in pain and anger before running awkwardly to the remaining steed, as did the taller Ra'zac.

"You will pay for thisss," the uninjured Ra'zac hissed and flung a knife at Eragon. Time seemed to slow for him as the knife spun towards him, end over end, the blade catching the orange firelight, making it gleam wickedly. His gaze fell to Saphira. _I'm sorry._

A huge explosion blasted him and pain rocketed around his body as it felt like he was flying through the air. _Is this dying?_ he wondered sluggishly. His body crashed into something solid and all went black.

…

 _The woman lay strapped to a table, back bare and criss crossed with scars, a tattoo on her right shoulder. A man with long red hair and red eyes held a whip and as he watched, laid the whip down and picked up a white-hot poker out of the fireplace. This he laid into the woman's back and she screamed, arching her back and scrabbling at the table. The man laughed, revealing pointed teeth, filed to sharp ends. Again and again the poker was laid on the woman's back, her screaming every time it made contact. "Will you tell me now?" asked the red-eyed man. Several moments passed before a lilting voice, full of pain and sorrow spoke_

" _Never." The man laughed and smiled in pure enjoyment." Then there is much fun still to be had," and picked up his whip again._

…

His whole world was pain. Mind numbing pain. He could feel the void beckoning, darkness enveloping his mind. Down he sank, into the abyss of the unknown, numbed now to his pain. _This is nice,_ he thought drowsily. Then, some strange force halted his descent.

" _It is not your fate Rider, your time has not come,"_ a mighty voice boomed in his mind, powerful and calming.

" _Reach for the light young Rider…"_ it said before all was quiet in his mind once more. _Who or what was that?_ He wondered, mind clearing and losing the fog of the abyss. Rising upwards, he saw the light. Doing as the voice instructed, he went to the light and pain filled his body once more. But this time it was a good pain, pain that let him know he was alive. He could feel his arms and legs, his throbbing head and the pain coming from his side and ribs. But most of all, he could feel her.

 _Saphira!_

 _Little one!_ Saphira yelled ecstatically in his mind, making his head throb even more, but he was far too overjoyed to feel her again to care.

 _What happened_ he asked as his mind caught up with his emotion of being with his bonded partner again.

 _Open your eyes little one and you will see_

Eragon cracked open his eyes, wincing in the sudden sunlight.

 _How long was I out?_

 _All night_ replied Saphira

Looking around he saw the campsite in front of him about fifty feet away, Saphira was there, still in her chains and Brom was sitting up beside the fire, looking very ill. A man stood next to him and there was three horses picketed in a small area of grass. Cadoc and Snowfire, as well as an unfamiliar grey battle horse. He looked more closely at the man helping Brom; he had brown hair and fierce blue eyes. On second inspection he appeared very young, only a few years older than himself. A bow and quiver were attached to a saddle and a sword hung from his waist. _This is the strange archer_ he thought.

 _Yes_ said Saphira _Murtagh is his name and he has not touched you or me_ she said in satisfaction.

 _Why not?_ He asked exasperatedly, already knowing the answer.

 _Because I scared him away_ she said proudly

 _But we needed help; at least he could have got us out of our bindings and why is he helping Brom?_

 _Because I let him, Brom was very badly hurt, I can survive a few cuts and you are fine._

 _I was dying Saphira_ he said and showed her the memories.

 _Ahh, well you were next for treatment anyway_ she said lightheartedly, but he could still feel the worry and remorse coming from her.

 _Why didn't you let him near me_ he asked, referring to Murtagh.

 _I don't trust him_

 _He saved our lives!_

 _There is a strange feel about him, something that doesn't feel right. Anyway, get out of those shackles and get me out of mine they itch._

"Jierda" he said and used magic to break his shackles. He began to sit up, but pain wracked through him and he remembered his arrow wound. For some reason, his ribs also hurt tremendously but he couldn't remember why.

 _That would be because you hit a large tree at high speed_ said Saphira in amusement.

 _Stop laughing at me and tell me what happened!_

 _It was my doing…When the Ra'zac threw the knife at you_ and here she growled in anger _I felt such anger and fear in me, so much that it had to escape. It did. I blasted everything in this clearing with dragon magic and the knife was thrown off course. Unfortunately_ and here she chuckled in her mind _you also were blasted through the air and hit a tree. Hence, the broken ribs._

 _You used magic?_ He asked dumbfounded.

 _Yes_

 _How?_

 _All dragons have magic; it is a part of us that is why you developed magic as a result of our connection. Our magic is instinctual, running off emotions. We shape the world how we wish. But I am not practiced at this and sent everything flying, instead of just the knife. Well except for these blasted chains_ she complained

He paused for several moments, trying to comprehend what Saphira had said. _Dragons have magic?_

 _Yes, I have told you that, now heal yourself and get me out_ said Saphira impatiently.

 _I cannot heal these wounds I don't have the strength_

 _Use my energy_ she said and a rush of power coursed through Eragon as he uttered the ancient language.

"Waise heil." The arrow had come out in the blast of magic, so all he needed to do was heal the skin and muscle, instead of having to remove the arrow. That wound closed over and he could feel his muscles itching and writhing beneath his skin as they reformed. His ribs cracked back into place, causing him to yelp in pain, but leaving him immediately relieved.

 _Much better_ he said to Saphira before standing slowly and walking over to her chained form." Jierda." Now freed from her chains, she stretched, before turning to Eragon and giving him a quick lick on the cheek and he patted her cheek gently. He turned to look at Brom and the young man Murtagh, both who were staring at him, one in relief and the other in wariness.

"Eragon your alright" rasped Brom in relief.

"Only thanks to Saphira and our new friend" he said and turned to Murtagh. "Saphira tells me that your name is Murtagh." The man nodded and held out his hand

"That's me," he stated and Eragon shook his hand

"Well, we are in your debt Murtagh for saving our lives, if there is anything we can do for you name it"

"I wish to see the Ra'zac dead and it seems like a dragon rider might work quite nicely as bait, so if you don't mind I'll stay with you?" he asked, not without humour. Eragon raised an eyebrow

"You would be most welcome with us, another sword will always help in a fight." Murtagh nodded and Brom took this opportunity to speak

"Saphira has told me some of what happened, thank you for saving our lives and for helping me to recover." Murtagh merely nodded again before saying

"You should all sleep, I will keep watch, your wounds need time to heal and for your energy to be regained. Tomorrow let me answer your questions," he directed at Eragon who had been about to speak, but he agreed and lay down on his sleeping mat. Saphira lay next to him and spread a wing over him. Brom also lay back and then sleep took the exhausted travellers, all but Murtagh.

 **Bit of a filler chapter and many questions left unanswered. This will be sorted in the next chapter**


End file.
